Pseudomorphic High Electron Mobility (pHEMT) devices, including Enhancement and Depletion mode Field-Effect Transistors (EFETs and DFETs, respectively), are used in applications, such as Power Amplifiers (PAs) and Low-Noise Amplifiers (LNAs), where device linearity is highly desired. Generally, performance of EFET and DFET designs is limited.